Every Girls Dream
by AlmostGolden
Summary: What if Josh hadn't driven a forklift into a wall during Cammie's Cove Ops Final? What if he had never found out about any of her secrets? What if... they never broke up? Basically a rewrite of CMH... Total Zammie, with bits of necessary Jammie... R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story… actually I only posted the idea to my story yesterday I think, but I just couldn't wait to get the first chapter up. Also, I wanted to do this as quick as possible because otherwise I would not be able to post it for a long time… basketball tournament… im gonna be practicing night and day… but anyway, I think that a few people were kinda confused… the three sentences were all part of the same idea. They weren't separate. So, uh, yeah.**

**Keep in mind please that it's been a long time since I've read CMH, and even longer since I've read LYKY… so I'm sorry if this is OOC cuz im not sure how Cammie and Josh act towards eachother, so I'm gonna go with like, the first relationship thing… sweet, kinda awkward at times…**

**Also, this is just a trailer… I'm not sure how everythings going to turn out yet… and also, since this is a rewrite, all of the same things are going to happen, but with different dialogue, even the dialogue that happened in LYKY is changed cuz I don't remember it, so don't kill me !!!**

* * *

**We all know how Josh and Cammie broke up**

"You go to _Gallagher_?"

*later*

"You're a _spy_?!?!"

**But what if they hadn't?**

"We've gotta get you ready for your date with Josh tonight, Cam,"

"I can't believe it's been _____ since you guys started dating!!!"

**But one thing stays the same…**

"Hey, Gallagher Girl,"

"Oh…my…god…its George Clooney…" **(**geddit???**)**

**Our favorite pavement artist finds herself wondering**

'What's his problem?'

'Can he go five minutes without smirking?'

'Is he doing this because he likes me???'

'Ohmigod… did I just think that… about _Zach???'_

**Cammie finds herself torn between two guys… the sweet, first love… and the annoyingly hot mystery guy…**

**Two guys who like her?**

**Wow.**

**But you know Cammie… can she handle living Every Girls Dream???**

* * *

**I know… it's short… and not very well written… I've been told that I'm not a very good writer, and that person was right… limh… anyway, I'm only going to continue if I get reviews… I'll see how many I get for the first chapter, and then I'll kind of set a bar based on that for how many reviews I want… it'll be low, because its only technically my first story (that I actually plan on finishing anyway…sorry about that…)… so yeah… Review !!! and I'm not that great at trailers, so hopefully it'll be better when I'm actually writing…**

**XOXO**

**Mrs. Malfoy-Lautner-Goode**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy!!! I got reviews!!! 8 to be exact… the most I've gotten for one chapter… so yay! I'm excited… ugh, im kind of pissed off (just came back from dance, we have a bi*ch-y teacher) so I figure, maybe writing will help me blow off a little steam… so, um, here we …go?**

* * *

"Ugh, Bex, stop it!" I struggled against the vice-like grip of the first non-American Gallagher Girl in history. "Ow! Bex, STOP!" I yelped as my supposed best friend nearly poked my eye out… with a mascara wand.

"Cam, if you just stayed still for a moment, stuff like this wouldn't happen. So stop fidgeting!" Bex, or, if you wish to die, slowly and painfully, Rebecca Baxter said, while determinedly holding my head still.

"Cammie, this happens every time we have a town day. I would've thought you'd be used to it by now…" One of my other 'Best Friends', Macey McHenry, walked into the bathroom where I was being attacked with tools so sharp they resemble knives, forced to breathe in toxic chemicals, and dealing with attempted burning.

Meaning that I was being forced to put on eyeliner and the offending mascara by Bex, while waif-like Liz Sutton (again, one of my 'best friends') was curling my dull, blond-ish brown hair.

Give me homicidal maniacs any day.

"Really Cam, you have some nice eyes, you should totally wear eyeliner more often; it brings out the blue in them. **(Ally Carter describes Cammie as sort of forgettable with eyes that kind of change color sometimes, so I'm giving her really light blue eyes, which seem almost gray-ish at times, as well as blonde-ish brown hair. Kind of like Jo-Jo's except less glossy and wavy-ish instead of having gorgeous curls.)**

"Umm… thanks, but no thanks," I replied. I would have added an eye-roll, had Bex not been holding a mascara stick or whatever it's called a millimeter away from the aforementioned eyes.

Luckily, Macey came to my rescue. "Stop, Bex," she sighed, one-tenth of a second before Bex's little black-coated sword thing would have poked my eye out.

"Wait, why? Was I applying it wrong?" Bex asked, innocently. Psshh, Bex Baxter? Innocent? Yeah right.

"No, no, although you could try zig-zagging the wand…. Anyway, no, the mascara will hide Cam's eyes. They're already so… er, light – "

"You mean dull," I interjected cheerfully. Hey, I was happy I was getting to keep both eyes. Who cares about eye color at a time like that?

"No! I meant… well, yeah. Just remember, you said it!" Macey went from comforting, to admissive, to defensive while saying all of ten words. Wow…

Pleased that my eyes were now mine, and free to roll again, I didn't say anything. After Macey noticed this, she carried on.

"Well, uh, yeah. Since Cam's eyes are so, you know, what she said, the mascara will hide the color even more. She'll look like, albino-ish!" **(No offense to any Albino's out there, I just couldn't think of like, what to say she would look like.)**

Oh, thank god. At least I was already dressed. After this horrible week, what with the failed Cove Ops mission, and having that Blackthorne Boy one-up me, I was ready for a date.

With my boyfriend of almost a year.

Josh.

* * *

**Whaddya think? Next chapter will be a bit Jammie, but the one after will be when the Blackthorne Boys are introduced! So, look at it this way. The sooner I get 10 reviews, the sooner I post up the Jammie chapter, and then you guys all get your Zammie! Yayyy! I know that 10 is a lot, so if I can't get ten, I'll still update. I'm just thinking positive, you know?**

**XOXO**

**Mrs. Malfoy-Lautner-Goode**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I love this. I lowered my bar to eight a chapter, cuz I figure I should keep it the same for each chapter. And since I was only hoping for 5 at the most, you guys are ah-mazing! So I would just like to correct something. 2goode4u pointed out that Josh and Cammie would have been dating for a semester, not a year. And she/he is right. So sorry about that, and um… yeah… Oh! Everyone should check out the Victims of Love trilogy by Daysi5. I love it! Even if you don't like different pairings, and just like reading fluff; even though this is sooo the opposite. It's seriously amazing and I loved it. It goes, Victims of Love, This I Swear, and then Happy; the newest one. Make sure that if you like it, review! And tell him/her to continue!!! Also, a Broken Hand Works, but Not a Broken Heart by xoSallypiaoxo. They're so Goode! (No matter how long you say that you aren't, I'm going to keep on denying it! Lol… did that make sense?)**

**Anyway, back to the story, *cough, cough*, here is the newest chapter, and I might post a new story too, even while I am still working on this one. It's almost based off of a movie, but I only just got the initial idea from it; I changed, like, everything! Also, it's a foreign film, so most of you probably haven't heard of it. Unless you're Indian. Then probably. It won lots of awards, and has my favorite Indian actor in it. (my favorite actors are in no particular order; Chris Pine, Channing Tatum, Chad Michael Murray, Taylor Lautner, Ashton Kutcher, Neil Jackson, Ian Somerhalder, Kiefer Sutherland (yes I know he's old), Johnny Depp, Freddie Prinze Jr… etc. The list goes on and on…) so I just wanted to say, watch out for it! I have to get the idea out of my head!**

**So um… just…. Yeah, the story…**

* * *

My footsteps sounded deafening, even though I was surrounded by squealing girls. Well, maybe not squealing. Gallagher Girls don't squeal.

As we walked into town, I let my mind wander. To Josh. Thoughts were swimming around my head, floating lazily on the surface, letting me zone out for a bit; as a spy, that's not something you do very often.

I wondered what Josh was wearing. Maybe that dark blue Lacoste Polo that brought out the blue in _his_ eyes. **(Yes, I stole this from 'Eye Candy, Spy Candy' sorry for that. By the way, that's another ah-mazing fic. You should all totallyyy read it!) **And the worn Levi's that made his ass look ah-dorable. Not that I'm a perv or anything… I mean, he_ is_ my boyfriend…

I wondered what we would do today. Maybe we would go to the movies. (That new Jason Bourne movie is playing) **(I made that up… The Bourne Ultimatum is one of my fave movies, so I would know if anything Bourne was out right now. And there isn't)** Or, I wouldn't even mind helping him out at the pharmacy. I know he hates it there. Hopefully spending time with me will make the work a little less painful for him.

I wondered whether or not DeeDee **(I have nooo idea how to spell it. My friend has the same name, but she spells it DiDi, and I have a feeling that's not how it's spelled in the book)** and Dillon (*shudder*) would be hanging out with us. DeeDee's sweet and all, but hanging out with her while Josh's arm was around me made me feel guilty every time I looked into her big, innocent eyes, and saw how hard she was trying to feel happy for him. **(Run on sentence, I know)**

I wondered if I could turn off the bug and cameras the girls had painstakingly placed on various areas of my outfit without them finding out and getting mad at me. Pshhh… yeah, right. They're _spies_. Well, spies in training. But still…

I wondered if Josh would like what I was wearing. I did have Macey dressing me of course. He should appreciate it. Speaking of which, she had forced me into a pair of light washed denim shorts and a plain, black and green striped long sleeved v-neck, with a pair of low black Chuck Taylor's. It was still a little chilly out though, so the jeans weren't too short. (Thank God!)

But as I walked farther, heading straight towards the pharmacy, my mind wandered. To a mission. A _failed_ mission.

All of the other girls, and by all, I mean _all_, were hoping, and probably praying, that we would get to have another rendezvous with the students of Blackthorne, though most of them didn't even know that Blackthorne existed. Except for Bex, Macey, Liz and I. **(I have no idea if this is true; just go with it! It's a rewrite!) **All of the other girls just know that they were trailed by hot boy spies.

I, on the other hand, was trying not to think about the mission, the school, or _him_. Ugh, I still cannot believe that that boy had _beaten_ me! He must have been really good. They all must have been really good. Well, except for the guy who was tailing Anna Fetterman. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. But seriously, I was the Chameleon… how did those gorgeous green eyes manage to find me? I was blending. I hadn't thought that anyone, not even extremely, ruggedly hot guy-spies with really nice arms could find me when I blend. Well, except for Josh.

A little part of me was going, 'Yeah, Josh. Josh Abrams. Remember him? _Your boyfriend???_" But a bigger part of me was staring at the aforementioned Josh as the pharmacy came into view. He wasn't wearing the blue shirt which I loved sooo much, but the black pharmacy one, which made him look tan. That was a feat, considering that we lived in Virginia. Also, his eyes looked even brighter, and more sparkly than usual. I quickly made a mental note. _This_ was my new favorite shirt of his.

**(I'm not sure how they act towards each other, so bear with me)**

"Hey, Cam," Josh called out, meeting me halfway. We kissed and I smelled his familiar Hugo Boss cologne. I breathed in deeply; it smelled the same as always; slightly mossy, with a bit of citrus, almost undetectable. I didn't want to pull away, but I did, keeping my hands on his arms.

"Hey Josh," I whispered, breathlessly. God, he was pretty.

He smiled at me, flashing those Colgate white teeth. That, combined with him wrapping his arms around my waist, made me feel a little lightheaded.

All of my questions were answered. We saw a movie. (No, not the Jason Bourne movie. I didn't think it would fit my cover. I asked to see some chick flick instead. Josh, being the gentleman he is, gave in without a fight. Pity, really…) Alone. With the girls gushing over everything Josh said in my ear. And Josh complimented me. Twice.

All in all, not a bad date. Well, that's what Macey said.

For me? It was as perfect as my life gets.

* * *

**Yay! My longest chapter yet! I worked harder on this one than I normally do. I actually am writing this before I have to, and am posting it when I get 16 reviews. I love it! I need one more to get there as of right now and so, umm, yay! So, uh, there's you're Jammie, and Zammie will be next. I just love responding to your reviews and PM's (especially you xoSallypiaoxo!), so please, please, please, review. I don't even care if you flame me! A review is a review right? There's no such thing as bad publicity… I even got a PM about how I should delete this story, and start writing fanfiction when I get over my confidence issues… whatever… lol… I honestly do not give a … I actually laughed pretty hard when I read it, because other than my writing, I'm a pretty outgoing and confident person. Uh, yeah… so, um, review?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!**

**XOXO**

**Mrs. Malfoy- Lautner-Goode**


End file.
